You Can't Let Them See The Red
by fizzingwhisbee
Summary: Fill of a K B 1SM Hiatus prompt. MacBeth!Blaine and LadyMacBeth!Kurt. Warnings: Non-con, violence, some language. UPDATE: Edited to fix formatting errors.


Inspired by a prompt from K_B's 1SM- (Blaine as MacBeth, Kurt as Lady MacBeth). Unbeta'd

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'd be much happier if they were.**

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding? That play was awful! They're lucky no one caught on until it was too late!" Blaine pulled a book out of his locker, pushing it into his backpack.<p>

Mike shook his head. "It was_ awesome_, man. The Buckeyes never saw it coming. It was a perfect setup."

"Please. Michigan has nothing on OSU," Blaine scoffed, shutting his locker. A pair of dark, glittering eyes peered at him. "Jesus!" He fell backwards into Mike, who caught him easily and set him upright.

Santana smirked. "You'd be moaning that if you let me get into those lovely pants of yours, Anderson," she winked, a feral gleam in her eye.

Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "For the last time, Santana, I'm not interested." She shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You'll come... around." She sidled up next to Blaine, who inched backwards into his locker.

"Santana, stop it." Quinn moved forward. "Kurt just asked us to pass along this message to you." She handed him a slip of paper, a smile playing on her lips. Blaine opened it quickly, batting at Santana's hand, which was now wandering down his back and into his pants. Pulling away, he glanced at the note, hungry for Kurt's words.

_Meet me in the astronomy classroom. Alone. -Kurt 3_

"Thanks," Blaine grinned, nodding at Quinn. "I'll catch up with you later, Mike." He somehow managed to extricate him from Santana's grip and deftly slipped around Quinn, only to find his path blocked by Brittany.

"Whoops. Excuse me." Ever the gentleman, Blaine, waved a hand out to allow Brittany past. She didn't move.

"... okay then." Blaine's arm dropped and he turned to go around her. Brittany reached out and tentatively touched his arm. "You're all red." Her eyes focused intently on his hands. Blaine glanced down, confused. "Uh..."

Brittany looked up at him, her eyes boring into him, her brow furrowed. "It's dripping. Don't get it on Kurt's clothes. You can't let anyone see the red if you want to be happy."

"Brittany, what are you talking about?" He turned to look at Mike, his eyes wide. When Blaine turned back around, he started. Brittany had disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked. Blaine shrugged and grinned weakly. "Who knows? Maybe Kurt has fingerpainting planned or something..." He headed off down the hallways, which got progressively emptier as he neared the rarely used astronomy classroom. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the hallway. Brittany's words floated through his mind, unbidden_. "Don't let anyone see the red if you want to be happy..." _A chill went up his spine. Something about her eyes...

Blaine reached for the doorknob to the astronomy classroom, finding it cold to the touch. He shivered slightly, opening the door. The room beyond was dark and quiet. No sign of Kurt. "Kurt?" He slipped tentatively into the room. Silence. His heart beat faster. Where was Kurt?

A pair of ice cold hands slipped around his waist. Blaine stomach dropped. He yelped, spinning away and crashing into a desk.

"Gotcha!" Kurt giggled, shutting the door behind him. He moved forward, pinning Blaine against the cool surface of the desk. Kissing Blaine's neck, he whispered. "Your heart is beating so fast."

Blaine whimpered. "Kurt, that wasn't funny." He breathed deeply, willing his hands to stop shaking. He could feel Kurt's smirk against his beating pulse. "Scared? It's just me, Blaine..." He nipped at Blaine's throat, causing Blaine to gasp. "_Courage_." As Kurt's lips found his, he laughed, his hands flying up to sink into his boyfriend's silky hair. "Mmm, yes. You're brilliant."

"I learned from the best," Kurt winked, fingers trailing down to thumb over Blaine's hips, pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like both forever and not enough time, the boys slipped out of the classroom, giggling. As they straightened out their clothes, Blaine's eyes moved over Kurt affectionately. He was never so beautiful as in these moments- hair mussed, cheeks flushed, eyes shining brightly with happiness. Unable to stop himself, his hand flew up to stroke Kurt's cheek. Kurt's giggles quieted, his breath hitching at the gentle touch. He leaned into Blaine's hand, eyes closing, kissing the inside of the other boy's wrist. The corner of Blaine's mouth quirked up. "I love you," he murmured, softly touching his lips to Kurt's.<p>

A moment later, he opened his eyes to meet Kurt's wide-eyed gaze. "Y-you..." Kurt's voice cracked slightly. "... really?" Blaine nodded, watching the awe on Kurt's face. Kurt launched himself into Blaine, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you," Kurt murmured against the soft skin of Blaine's neck.

Warmth washed over Blaine. His arms encircled Kurt's waist tightly, anchoring him to Earth as the bubbling feeling in his stomach threatened to make him float away.

The next thing he knew, he was crashing to the floor.

"Homos," Dave Karofsky muttered as he stalked past. Anger swelled in Blaine's chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kurt, frozen against the wall. He leaped up grabbing Karofsky's shoulder and spinning the (_holyshitmuchbigger_) boy around. "What the hell is your problem?" He snapped. "Kurt has done absolutely nothing to you. Ever since he's been back, you haven't left him alone. Lay. Off."

"And what if I don't?" Jaw set, Karofsky moved forward. "I don't need to see you fags making gay babies around every corner." He pushed Blaine's shoulder. "It's fuckin'_ sick_."

Red swam across his vision. Before he knew it, his hands were shooting out and Karofsky was stumbling backwards.

"That how you wanna play it?" Karfosky had already regained balance and was gripping Blaine's bicep. He winced, fingers already beginning to tingle.

"Kurt, go out to the car. I'll meet you there in a minute." He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

"Blaine, no."

He smiled reassuringly at Kurt. "Me and David here are just going to have a little chat. Aren't we, David? There isn't any reason why we should be unreasonable, is there?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, challenging Karofsky. Karofsky released his arm, a twisted grin forming. He slung an arm around Blaine's neck. "Yeah... a little... _chat_."

Kurt didn't move. His eyes were shining again, this time for a completely different reason. "Blaine, please, let's just go-"

"Do what your little boyfriend says, Kurt," Karofsky snapped, shoving Kurt's shoulder. After a moment, Kurt began backing away, terrified eyes locked onto Blaine's._ Be careful_, they said.

_I'll be fine_. Blaine's eyes were warm and comforting. Kurt's gaze traveled between his and Karofsky's flat stare. Then, without another word, he spun around and took off out the door. The moment he disappeared, Blaine flung Karofsky's arm off of himself and opened the classroom door. "In."

Surprisingly, Karofsky went through into the now-dark classroom. Blaine followed, shutting the door behind him. "You're going to leave Kurt alone."

Karofsky snorted derisively. "Haven't I already proven you can't stop me? I can do whatever the hell I want, and no one is ever going to believe you little fairies over me. I'm on the football team. Everyone likes me. I'm golden."

"You won't be if everyone finds out what you are." The words slip out of Blaine's mouth before he can stop them. So much for a calm conversation.

Karofsky glanced uneasily at the door before clapping a hand over Blaine's mouth. "Don't you say _anything_. You hear me?" He shoved Blaine backwards into a filing cabinet.

"You can't do this, Karofsky. Someone will find out. Someone will find out the reason you've been picking on Kurt is because you've got some twisted _crush_ on him-" Pain seared through him as Karofsky flipped him around. The sharp edge of the cabinet dug into his stomach.

Karofsky sneered. "No one is going to find out, isn't that right, pretty boy?" He grabbed Blaine's wrist, twisting it up behind his back. "Because you're going to keep quiet and give me what I want." His other hand trailed to Blaine's front, stroking his stomach. Blaine struggled, succeeding in only twisting his arm further. "You're going to take it. Consider it... payment. I'll leave Kurt alone... and you'll let me play." Karofsky's fingers slid underneath the waistband of Blaine's pants.

Blaine froze, his breathing stuttering, terror racing through him. He twisted and tugged, ignoring the sharp pains in his arm and stomach, struggling to get away._ No, no no_... He gasped, trying to shout, only to find his voice cracking and raw, his throat dry. He could feel Karofsky's hand slipping into his underwear, grabbing and stroking roughly. "Stop," he croaked, air rushing out of him as Karofsky shoved him harder onto the filing cabinet, now tugging Blaine's pants downward-

An image of Kurt flashed in Blaine's mind. Beautiful, smiling, cheeks flushed... Blaine clenched his fists, seeing only Kurt in his mind's eye as his free hand scrabbled around, finally grasping a heavy, metal model of a canoe. He swung it upwards in back, hearing a sharp crack. The arms around him grew tighter. He could distantly hear howls of pain as he swung again, once, twice, three times...

All at once, the pressure stopped. Blaine could feel the hands drop from his body as Karofsky fell backward. He spun around, holding out the canoe in defense.

Karofsky lay on the floor, blood beginning to pool around his head. The canoe slipped out of Blaine's hands as he stared in horror. The blood, there was so much of it, soaking into the red-and-white of Karofsky's letterman's jacket and trailing along the floor, creeping slowly towards Blaine. He shrunk backwards, bumping further into the filing cabinet, which creaked and groaned. Entire body shaking, Blaine looked down.

His hands were red.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped as the door to his Navigator opened and Blaine slid in. "Blaine, what-"<p>

"Drive."

"But-"

"DRIVE!"

Eyes wide, Kurt put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot, nervously watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Blaine's whole body shook, his eyes blank and staring.

After a few blocks, Kurt pulled onto a side street and turned off the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached towards Blaine. He flinched as he felt Kurt's hand touch his shoulder softly, trembling uncontrollably.

"Blaine, what's under your jacket?" Kurt's hands gently, insistently tugged at his jacket. Blaine clutched tighter. "Blaine, please-" Kurt's fingers scrabbled against the canoe, pulling it from Blaine's grasp. "Why do you have th-" Kurt recoiled, pushing the model away from himself. Rivulets of blood slid down his hands.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was frantic.

"He kissed me. And then he tried to- he-" Blaine's breath came in short gasps, tears beginning to stream down his face. "And I couldn't let him, Kurt, I_ couldn't, _so I just- It was the only thing I could grab. Kurt, I didn't mean to- I didn't want to-!" His face crumpled, his body caving into itself.

Warm arms slid around him. This was not like Karofsky's cruel touch, this was gentle, loving. He buried his face into Kurt's grey sweater, fisting the fabric between his hands, allowing Kurt to rock him gently. He could hear gentle murmurs through his sobs, sweet nothings and comforts and_ I'm heres _and _I love yous_. They stayed that way, Kurt holding Blaine, until the tears ran dry and the shaking subsided.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?"<p>

"It's evidence, Blaine. No one can know you did it."

"No one was there... no one even read the note you sent me."

"It had _fingerprints_, Blaine. And you brought it _with_ you. Do you know how much trouble we would be in?" Kurt shoveled the last bit of dirt over the canoe, then wiped off his brow. He turned to Blaine, who was slumped against a nearby tree. He moved forward, gently brushing a loose curl off Blaine's forehead. "I won't let them find it. I won't lose you."

* * *

><p>By that evening, the whole town was glued to their TVs, hearing the story of how David Karofsky's brutally beaten body was found discovered in an empty classroom at William McKinley High School. Police had no leads on a suspect, and his parents begged anyone with information to come forward.<p>

At the Hummel-Hudson home, Kurt and Blaine were curled up under the fluffy comforter and fur blankets of Kurt's bed, hidden from the world. The blood had been washed from their hands, the stained clothing shredded and stuffed into a garbage bag in the back of Kurt's closet.

They were safe.

* * *

><p>Finn quietly rummaged through the fridge, finding half a grilled cheese sandwich (No Jesus this time, thank goodness) and the carton of milk. He plopped down at the kitchen table, drinking straight out of the carton.<p>

"NO."

Finn jumped. Kurt stood at the kitchen sink, staring straight ahead. "Kurt! Dude, I'm sorry, I'll get a glass-"

"Why did you bring it_ with _you?" Kurt turned on the faucet, scrubbing at his hands beneath the stream of water.

Finn approached Kurt slowly. "I said I'd get a glass. I promise, I won't drink out of the carton again, I know how mad you were when I drank out of the orange juice carton and gave you mono-"

"It's all over my _clothes_, and its going to _stain_, and I can never wear it again, oh god-"

"What?" Finn reached out towards Kurt, who jerked away. "Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I can't get the blood off my hands, there's so _much_, I don't want it on me, not his blood, get it off, GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF-"

Finn shook Kurt's shoulder roughly. "KURT! Come on, dude, you're scaring me!"

Kurt's eyes suddenly focused and his entire body slumped to the ground. Finn kneeled beside him, grasping his shoulders. "Kurt, are you okay? You were yelling about your clothes and blood-"

"Stop right there. It was nothing, Finn. " Kurt straightened. "Just a bad dream."

"Dude, are you sure? Because it sounded like-"

"I said it was a dream, Finn!" Kurt snapped. His jaw was set, his eyes fierce. "Just forget what just happened. Don't talk about it to anyone." He stood up and marched back upstairs, back ramrod straight until he was out of Finn's sight. He didn't let Finn see him slump against the wall, breathing heavily. He didn't let Finn hear him lock his door behind him. Kurt slipped back into bed, arms slipping around Blaine's restless form. At his touch, Blaine relaxed, his breathing going from short and quick to a deep, steady rhythm.

He couldn't let Finn know, because he had to protect Blaine.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Finn stood still, piecing together what had just happened.<p>

Blood. On Kurt's hands. And his clothes? Kurt was obviously sleepwalking, there wasn't really blood, was there?

Karofsky's death splashed across the news. Brutal murder. No suspect. Blood strewn all over the floor of the classroom.

Kurt and Blaine coming home, Blaine shaking, Kurt whispering to his Burt that Blaine couldn't be alone tonight... Burt, reluctantly agreeing...

Karofsky, eyes following Blaine as he walked against the flow of people leaving the school, heading towards the classrooms...

Quinn, giving a note to Blaine, who read it and beamed...

Kurt, telling Finn to head home with Puck, because he was going to surprise Blaine...

Finn knew what happened. He didn't know why, or how, but he knew.

He wouldn't tell anyone, because he had to protect Kurt.


End file.
